extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Tahiti
General Information Animist|culture = Polynesian (Malay)|tech_group = Chinese|government = Kingdom - Autocracy|rank = Kingdom|development = 3|capital = Tahiti (1987)|tag = THT}} is an Animist Polynesian kingdom situated in the Eastern Polynesia area of the Oceania region; the country starts off in the year 1788. In the year 1871 will become a vassal of . In the year 1881 will go from a vassal to be integrated into . Decisions Form Malaya * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Culture Group is Malay ** Does not have government reform Steppe Nomad ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Country is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Owns province(s): Banten (624), Sukabumi (2410), Kendal (629), and Batavia (630) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own Area(s): Malaya, Malacca, Kalimantan, Sabah and Kutai *** Own Area(s): Malaya, Malacca, Aceh, Batak, Riau, Minangkabau and Lampung *** Own Area(s): Kalimantan, Sabah, Kutai, Aceh, Riau and Lampung * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): Kutai, Sabah, Kalimantan, Aceh, Riau, Batak, Minangkabau, Lampung, Malaya and Malacca ** Gets 'Increased Centralization' for 10 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige Hoist the Black Flag * Requirement(s): ** Is not a subject ** Has "Golden Century" DLC ** Does not have the government(s): *** Pirate Republic, Merchant Republic, Dutch Republic, Colonial Republic, Revolutionary Republic, American Republic, Trading City, Free City, Federal Republic, Veche Republic or Venice Republic *** Shogunate, Elective Monarchy, Celestial Empire, Daimyo or Revolutionary Empire ** Is not ** Is not the emperor of the HRE ** One of the following must be true: *** Be a Monarchy *** Be a Republic ** Have less than 7 Cities ** Province(s) must: *** Have a port and *** One of the following must be true: **** Exist in the Maghreb region **** On island(s) ** Have at least 2 stability ** Navy size must take up at least 90.0% of the Naval Limit ** Must have no subjects ** Country's main trade node has at least 10.0% Privateer Power ** Is not Bankrupt ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Lose 2 Stability ** Change into a Pirate Republic *** With the "Dharma" DLC: "Pirate Republic" is a reform of a Republic government ** Gain 20 Republican Tradition Pacific Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Land Attrition ** +1.00 Diplomatic Reputation * Ambition: ** +50.0% Naval Force Limit Modifier * Ideas: ** Polynesian Voyages: *** -20.0% Naval Attrition *** +10.0% Ship Durability ** Island Countries: *** +1.00 Yearly Navy Tradition ** Fishing: *** +10.0% Production Efficiency ** Cultural Diversity: *** +1 Max Promoted Cultures ** Territorial Waters: *** +25.0% National Sailors Modifiers ** Colonial Past: *** +50.0% Hostile Core-Creation on us ** Pacific Forum: *** -1.00 National Unrest Category:Countries Category:Oceanic countries Category:Animist countries Category:Polynesian countries Category:Malay countries Category:Chinese (Tech) Category:Kingdom countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:American War of Independence Category:Autocracy countries